Traditional accounts of morphological development have been based on rote-memorization and analogy. The proposed study goes beyond these two processes to investigate a multi-process model of morphological development. A study of Hungarian children will focus on stages in the acquisition of linguistic rules. A study of German children will focus on the deduction of formal noun gender from various types of cues to gender.